Lepsze czasy
by Victorie552
Summary: Castiel chodził po Ziemi w czasach biblijnych, a jego problemy były inne niż wszystkich. Baltazar jest Baltazarem. Anna musi pracować z idiotami. Gabriel nie powinien narzekać. Sodoma i Gomora. I Babilon, jak już o tym mowa.
1. Sodoma

_Myślałam o tym długo i stwierdziłam, że Castiel musiał wcześniej chodzić po Ziemi. Na początku to opowiadanie miało być częścią większej historii, ale ponieważ nie wiem, czy kiedyś dopiszę resztę, dlatego wrzucam tę wersję. Podzieliłam je na rozdziały dość przypadkowo, no ale cóż... Miłego czytania:)._

* * *

 _Teraz_

Castiel wszedł do swojego pokoju hotelowego, zdjął buty i rzucił się w płaszczu na łóżko. Spojrzał w sufit, z którego dawno temu odpadły spore kawałki tynku, ale albo nikt tego nie zauważył, albo nie mieli pieniędzy ani chęci, by zmienić obecny stan rzeczy. Może gdyby powiedział portierowi, czy choćby sprzątaczce...

Castiel zacisnął zęby, odrzucając przypadkowe myśli o suficie. Zabił dzisiaj pięć aniołów. Swoich braci i siostry. Nie powinien przechodzić po tym do porządku dziennego. Nie powinien przejmować się trywialnymi rzeczami, kiedy jego ręce splamione są krwią jego rodziny.

To nie powinno być tak łatwe.

Kiedy to się zaczęło? To zabijanie bez cienia wątpliwości, ta ucieczka bez końca, ta pustka? Czemu jego bracia i siostry musieli stać się wrogami? A na początku było tak dobrze…

Z dołu dobiegły go odgłosy kłótni jakiegoś małżeństwa, a po chwili płacz ich dziecka.

Zignorował to i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, które wychodziło na schody pożarowe sąsiedniej kamienicy. Nie widział ich, teraz w nocy okno było czarne jak smoła, także przy wyłączonym świetle.

Castiel nie był nawet ranny.

Jak to wszystko mogło się tak zmienić w zaledwie pięć lat? Nic nie zapowiadało, że tak się stanie.

Nic…

* * *

 _Bardzo dawno temu_

Castiel czuł się strasznie niepewnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że naczynie jest bardzo małe, ale nie, że aż _TAK_. Wszyscy mu mówili, że pierwsze wrażenia są okropne, a potem jest jeszcze gorzej, ale nie przejmował się tym, bo jego bracia zawsze lubili go straszyć. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że wciśnięcie do ludzkiego ciała istoty, która przeciska się między Ziemią a Księżycem (Castiel nie był wysoki, ale niektórzy naprawdę mieli z tym problemy). Zatęsknił do swojej prawdziwej postaci. W tym ciele czuł się strasznie mały, skurczony i nieważny, co nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło, był przecież dzieckiem Pana.

\- Czynisz pierwsze obserwacje, bracie? - usłyszał nad sobą głos. Podniósł głowę, _swoją_ _głowę, upomniał się w myślach,_ i zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz Anny, jego przełożonego. Wyglądała tak, jak mówili inni. To nie było jej pierwsze naczynie, jak słyszał, ale już trzecie, znowu kobiety. Miała postać jakiejś młodej Egipcjanki o smukłej figurze, czarnych oczach i lśniących czarnych włosach ukrytych pod białą chustą.

 _\- Najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką widziałem. - oznajmił mu głos w głowie._

\- Bardzo dziwnie się czuję. - wyznał Castiel, mrugając. Nie było mu to potrzebne, ale mrugał. - Mam problemy z właścicielem naczynia, siostro. - wyjawił dość sztywno, próbując powstrzymać ten niezrozumiały odruch.

\- Ty jesteś właścicielem naczynia. - upomniała go Anna, ale bez srogości - Pierwsze zawsze jest trudne. Najgorsze są palce. Nigdy na początku nie wiadomo, do czego są potrzebne. - stwierdziła, prostując i zginając swoje - Co ci najbardziej przeszkadza?

\- Metuszelach twierdzi, że jesteś piękna. - powiedział Castiel, któremu udało się powstrzymać mruganie.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Anna zaczęła się śmiać, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Skoro miała ochotę się pośmiać, to on nie oponował.

\- Przepraszam za to, bracie. - przeprosiła Anna, gdy w końcu jej przeszło. - Trochę już jestem na Ziemi i udziela mi się jej humor. - Castiel kiwnął głową. Anielica przyjrzała mu się uważniej, z namysłem. - A twoim problemem jest za słaba kontrola, nauczysz się tego. Musisz bardziej skoncentrować moc. Skrzydła ci się zmniejszą, ale odległości tutaj są tak małe, że nie robi to żadnej różnicy w czasie lotu. Wierz mi, jak się przyzwyczaisz, będziesz wyrzucać dawnych nosicieli do Nieba bez problemu.

\- _Słucham?_

\- A nie trafią do Piekła? - spytał Castiel, marszcząc brwi. Był to sukces, bo tym razem tego chciał. - Demony nie powinny dostawać dusz darmo. W ogóle nie powinny ich dostawać. - stwierdził zimno.

Armia Lucyfera rosła nawet bez jego przywódcy. Rycerze Piekła na gwałt tworzyli sobie oddziały, złożone właśnie z demonów, początkowo ludzi, ale z mocami, których Ojciec im nie przypisał. Niszczyli plan Ojca, tak jak zrobił to Lucyfer. Obowiązkiem aniołów było wymazać tę hańbę, dlatego między innymi musiał znaleźć naczynie - wyruszali na wojnę.

\- To praktycznie niemożliwe. - powiedziała mu Anna, ale zbyt niepewnym tonem, by Castiel uznał to za wystarczające zaprzeczenie. - Nie musisz się tym przejmować, braciszku, pokonamy te małpki bez trudności, zresztą Michał, Rafael i Gabriel są z nami. - pocieszyła go. Nie wspomniała o Lucyferze.

\- To nie znaczy, że możemy podawać im dusze na tacy, siostro! - czarne oczy Castiela zapłonęły, na smagłej twarzy pasterza okolonej czarnymi wełnianymi włosami pojawił się wyraz zacięcia. - Każda zdobyta dusza utwierdza ich w przekonaniu, że mogą wygrać! Jeśli nie będą mieli armii i będą musieli sami walczyć przeciwko braciom, to może przejrzą na oczy i powrócą do domu. - w jego głosie zabrzmiała prawdziwa wiara w to, o czym mówił.

\- Nie możemy lekceważyć tych dusz, które mamy w naczyniach! Jeśli tylko w ten sposób mogę pomóc braciom archaniołom i Ojcu, to muszę się postarać, jestem im to winien.

 _\- Czyli tu zostanę? - odezwał się Metuszelach._

 _\- Zostaniesz, tak długo, jak będę miał to naczynie. - powiedział mu Castiel, koncentrując moc._

 _\- W takim razie dbaj o moje ciało i spraw, by użyczenie ci go nie poszło na marne._

 _\- Nie pójdzie. - obiecał anioł, czując jak kurczą mu się skrzydła. Zdekoncentrował się na chwilę i zamrugał. Nagle poczuł potrzebę, by rzec coś więcej do istoty, która oddaje swoją duszę w walce w imieniu jej Stworzyciela. Była niemal jego bratem. - Niech nasz Ojciec będzie z tobą. Żegnaj, Metuszelachu._

 _\- Żegnaj, Castielu, aniele Pana._

 _Po chwili moc pochłonęła pozostawioną świadomość i zamknęła ją w swoim wnętrzu, pozostawiając Castiela z dziwnym uczuciem pustki._

\- Jesteś bardzo oryginalny, bracie. - uśmiechnęła się Anna. - I zdolny, jak widzę. - dodała, bo skrzydła anioła zmalały w oczach. - Przepraszam, przecież nawet nie wiem, jak masz na imię. - uświadomiła sobie. - Nazywam się Anna.

\- Wiem. Jesteś moją przełożoną. - pokazał zęby, by okazać radość, ale to chyba nie tak miało wyglądać. Uśmiech Anny trochę stężał, ale anioł jeszcze nie nauczył się aż tak rozróżniać wyrazów twarzy ludzi, więc tego nie zauważył. - Castiel.

\- Miło cię poznać, Castielu. Dobrze ci idzie z naczyniem. Zobaczę, jak radzą sobie inni. - powiedziała bardziej służbistym tonem. Cofnęła się o krok i zawahała.

\- Z chęcią bym z tobą potem porozmawiała, bracie. - stwierdziła wreszcie trochę cieplej. - Jesteś interesujący.

\- Interesujący jest ten świat dookoła. - Castiel kiwnął teraz już naprawdę swoją głową w kierunku kamiennej pustyni, na której się znajdowali. - Cieszę się, że tu trafiłem.

* * *

Wrzaski ludzi ginęły w ogólnej kakofonii dźwięków. Mury padały, pałace rozpadały, domy zamieniały się w gruz, a wszystko to prosto na głowy mieszkańców, którzy nie mieli dokąd uciec z powodu pożaru, który rozprzestrzenił się po całym mieście. Biegające w panice tłuszcze potykały się o spalone szczątki i ślizgali na krwi ze zmiażdżonych ciał. Zapalały się ścieki, nawet ze studni buchał ogień, jakby z samego dna Gehenny. Ci, którzy chcieli uciec przez podziemne jaskinie, zostali zatopieni przez wodę płynącą z gór, która aż do tej pory była błogosławieństwem dla tego pustynnego miasta. Nikt nie mógł ujść żywy z tego piekła na ziemi.

Castiel patrzył na zagładę Sodomy szeroko otwartymi oczami.

On, Uriel i Anna stali na wzgórzu ponad miastem, skąd mieli najlepszy widok. Poniżej znajdowały się inne anioły, które miały dopilnować, by ocaleni z ognia i wody nie przeżyli pogromu. Nie mieli wiele do roboty.

\- I co myślisz? - spytał zadowolony Uriel, oglądając swoje dzieło z uśmiechem dumy na twarzy - Lepsze niż szarańcza w Ur? - rzucił okiem na małego braciszka szeregowca, który był ulubieńcem jego przełożonej; wszędzie go zabierała. Zresztą nikt się temu nie dziwił, naiwnego Castiela trudno było nie lubić. Uriel był zadowolony z jego towarzystwa, bo mógł się przed kimś pochwalić. Ktoś okazujący zachwyt jego dziełem był wszystkim, czego pragnie artysta, a świeży, niedoświadczony żołnierz posłany na pierwszą linię był wymarzonym krytykiem.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. - odparł szczerze Castiel, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tych okropności, zafascynowany ich ogromem. Uwaga nie była zbyt konkretna, ale ton, jakim została wypowiedziana sprawił, że Uriel zaczął wyjątkowo przypominać pawia.

\- Za to ja wiem. - odparła zgryźliwie Anna. - Za dużo wszystkiego, tanie efekciarstwo. - powiedziała bez skrupułów. W Uriela jakby piorun strzelił.

\- Co ci się nie podoba? - spytał czarnoskóry Numida chłodnym tonem, siląc się na spokój.

\- Proszę cię. - powiedziała niecierpliwie Egipcjanka (gustowała w naczyniach z tego kraju) - Ogień ze studni? Naprawdę? A jedna plaga zniszczyłaby to miasto równie dobrze. Szarańcze zniszczyły Ur w jeden dzień.

\- A tu wszystko zostanie zniszczone w godzinę. I nie będzie odbudowane. - stwierdził Uriel, nadymając się. Anna prychnęła.

\- Zwykła tandeta. - uznała zimno.

\- Wcale nie! - zaprzeczył gorąco Castiel, przerywając ich rozmowę. - Nie bądź taka, Anno. Urielu, to zapisze się w historii, naprawdę.

\- Akurat. - mruknęła Anna. Uriel uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, że wygrał tę dyskusję.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, Anno, że to nie wybuchające studnie tak cię irytują. - powiedział ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku, kiwając lekko głową w kierunku Castiela, który świata nie widział poza masakrą. Anielica zignorowała tę uwagę z lodowatą miną.

\- To jest… ogromne. - powiedział Castiel, zapatrzony.

\- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz Gomorę. - uprzedził go Uriel, nadęty z dumy jak balon.

\- Oni wszyscy pójdą do Nieba? - spytał anioł, obecnie w ciele pasterza z Kanaanu. To było jego drugie naczynie i czuł się, jakby było jego od zawsze. - Wszyscy mieszkańcy? - wyjaśnił, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Anna i Uriel patrzą na niego z nieokreślonymi wyrazami twarzy.

\- Nie, Castielu. - powiedział w końcu Uriel, wyręczając Annę, która nie miała serca oświecić swojego ulubieńca. - Wszyscy trafią do Piekła.

Przykro było patrzeć, jak zapał na twarzy anioła powoli zmienia się w niedowierzanie, a potem w ogromny zawód.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał cicho, zwracając się do Anny. - Czemu oddajemy ich demonom?

\- Bo źle postępowali, braciszku. - powiedziała anielica zakłopotana. - Pamiętasz, co postanowiliśmy? Porozumienie z Mezopotamii? Słudzy Pana idą do Nieba, słudzy Szatana do Piekła.

\- Ale przecież już ich ukaraliśmy. - Castiel wskazał ręką na miasto, które unicestwienie nagle przestało go fascynować.

\- Właśnie. Za to, że nie są sługami Ojca. - zgodził się Uriel. - Teraz demony ukarzą ich za to, że są sługami Szatana. - wyjaśnił w sposób całkowicie jasny, a tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało, bo Castiel chyba dalej nie rozumiał.

-Przecież… Ojciec kazał nam ich chronić. - anioł nie mógł uwierzyć. Annie serce się krajało na ten widok. - Skoro oni nie trafią do Nieba - machnął ręką w wiadomym kierunku - to po co ta masakra? Jeśli to nie oczyszczenie, to co? Czy oni nie mogli jeszcze się poprawić? Dlaczego ułatwiamy demonom życie, demonom, które sprzeciwiły się Ojcu? - spytał, patrząc na oboje z niemym błaganiem.

\- To przykład dla innych. - stwierdził Uriel po krótkim namyśle. - Dajemy innym ludziom przykład, to nic złego. A jakie widoki. - dodał to ostatnie z nadzieją, że Castiel porzuci ten niewygodny temat. Nic z tego.

\- Jaki przykład, skoro wszyscy zginą? - powiedział prawie ze złością anioł. Anna patrzyła na to zdziwiona. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak przejętego. - Poza tym skąd wiadomo, że wszyscy są grzesznikami?

\- Nie posądzaj nas o niekompetencję, Castielu. - upomniał go Uriel, który zaczynał żałować, że Anna przyprowadziła tego konkretnego brata - Zresztą, to ludzie. Znaleźliśmy tylko jednego człowieka, który sprawował się lepiej od innych, choć jeśli o mnie chodzi, to…

\- Ten przeżyje? - spytał Castiel Anny. Uriel poczuł się zignorowany.

\- Castielu, wątpię, żeby to było możliwe. - powiedziała anielica, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. Castiel tego nie widział.

\- Co powie na to Ojciec? - zapytał, patrząc się niewidzącym wzrokiem na walące się miasto.

\- Złe miejsce, zły czas. - oznajmił Uriel zirytowany. To pewne, nie zaprosi Castiela na podziwianie upadku Gomory.

\- Co powiedzą na to ludzie? - spytał Castiel, marszcząc nagle brwi. - Nie będą o tym mówić. Nie dowiedzą się, co tu się stało, jeśli miasto i mieszkańcy znikną bez śladu. Nie będzie przykładu. - odwrócił się do Uriela. - Za to gdyby uratował się jeden mieszkaniec… Opowiedział wszystkim o tych okropnościach, pożarach, powodzi, walących się murach…

\- Wybuchających studniach…- dodała Anna zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Uriel słuchał zbyt uważnie, by poczuć się dotknięty.

\- Wtedy wszyscy by o tym wiedzieli…- stwierdził w zadumie. Potarł dłonią podbródek, zamyślony. Podjął decyzję. - Anno, proszę o zgodę na wyjście Lota. - zwrócił się do przełożonej.

\- I jego rodziny. - dodał Castiel, stając na baczność. - Im mniej dusz w rękach demonów, tym lepiej.

\- Może być rodzina. - zgodził się Uriel.

Anna nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy, ale nie zamierzała oponować. Śmierć tych ludzi była konieczna, ale to nie znaczy, że ją cieszyła. Jeśli może ocalić któreś z tych istnień bez uszczerbku dla sprawy, nie zawaha się. Poza tym rozkazy nie mówiły, że WSZYSCY mieszkańcy muszą zginąć.

\- Zezwalam. - powiedziała. - Jeśli Lot i jego rodzina wyrzekną się tego miejsca i grzechu, który je zamieszkuje, będą mogli opuścić Sodomę cali i zdrowi, ku chwale Pana.

\- Proszę o przydzielenie mi misji, kapitanie. - Castiel był bardzo poważny i bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- Zezwalam. - Anna zrobiła coś, czego nie powinna jako przełożona, bo spojrzała na niego z sympatią i całkowitym poparciem (Uriel przewrócił oczami), ale szybko się opanowała - Ale jeśli któreś z rodziny Lota nie wyrzeknie się grzechu, masz je ukarać. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak jest, kapitanie. - powiedział Castiel bez śladu uśmiechu i zniknął. Anna popatrzyła na puste miejsce po nim z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Akurat to zrobi. - Uriel był bardziej niż sceptyczny, ale w sumie mało go to obchodziło. Spojrzał na płonące miasto ze złością - nawet mały, głupi Castiel nie widział piękna jego upadku, tylko dusze, które uciekną przed Piekłem. Niezbyt dobrze to świadczyło o jego dziele. Ale, z drugiej strony, wszyscy się o nim dowiedzą i będą o tym mówili. Zniszczenie Sodomy będzie sławne.

Ale jedno jest pewne.

\- W Gomorze nie będzie ognia ze studni. - postanowił cicho.


	2. Fort

_W skrócie: Castiel jest uparty, Anna jest uparta, a Baltazar jest sobą._

\- To niebezpieczne, bracie. - stwierdziła Anna, z trudem powstrzymując się od wybuchu. Nie podobał jej się ten pomysł i wcale się z tym nie kryła.

\- Bzdura. - powiedział Castiel niecierpliwie, który nie potrafił zrozumieć, co Annie przeszkadza w jego propozycji. - Nie ma absolutnie NIC niebezpiecznego w podróży do Babilonu. To tylko parę lat, ktoś musi pilnować Izraela na wygnaniu.

\- Ktoś nie znaczy ty! - Anna zaczynała tracić panowanie nad sobą. - To misja dla ochotników! Dla szeregowców, nie porucznika i dowódcy oddziału! - uderzyła w jego czuły punkt - Dobrze wiem, że nic ci nie grozi w Babilonie, ale nie możesz zostawiać swoich żołnierzy na pastwę losu dla jakiejś zachcianki! Gotowi się pobuntować!

\- Moi ludzie się nie zbuntują. - oznajmił Castiel chłodno - Znam ich i zapewniam cię, że będą zachowywać się wzorowo.

\- Może to miło, że w nich wierzysz, ale ta twoja wiara całkiem cię zaślepia. To były najbardziej niepokorne i zuchwałe jednostki w całym garnizonie. - Anna nie pozostała mu dłużna, odpowiadając z lodowatą urazą.

\- Właśnie, były. - anioł nie zamierzał ustąpić - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że moi ludzie mają coś na sumieniu, ale już dawno to odpokutowali i teraz chcą jedynie jak najlepiej przysłużyć się sprawie. Wystarczy skierować ich energię w dobrym kierunku. Nic nie cieszy ich bardziej niż niszczenie demonów. Dobrze wiesz, że bez trudu można mnie zastąpić kimkolwiek, będą go słuchać tak samo. To ciebie zaślepia złość, siostro.

\- Żyjesz we własnym, idealnym świecie, Castielu. - oskarżyła go Anna, którą to bardzo ubodło. Castiel nie odpowiedział.

Cała kłótnia miała miejsce w kamiennym forcie na zboczu góry. Budynek był kiedyś własnością oddziałów ludzkich strzegących granicy, ale te już dawno się zmieniły i obecnie fort był opuszczony. Został przez anioły przeznaczony na siedzibę dowództwa garnizonu. Ściany były solidne i zatrzymywały wiatr, tak że mogli rozmawiać, nie krzycząc na siebie (choć Anna i Castiel byli tego bliscy), tyle aniołom wystarczało.

W pokoju zawisło ciężkie milczenie. Castiel z zaciętą miną wpatrzył się w krajobraz za oknem, starając się uspokoić i znaleźć rozsądne argumenty, które przemówiłyby do przełożonej i przyjaciółki, Anna patrzyła na niego, zastanawiając się, jak go przekonać do pozostania. Faktycznie nie było jej to na rękę - oddziały Castiela wprawdzie nie pomyślałyby o jawnym buncie wobec Ojca, to trzeba było przyznać, ale tylko Castiel potrafił utrzymać ich w karności. Pod rządami ich ukochanego dowódcy sprawowali się idealnie, ale było naiwnością sądzić, że kogoś innego także będą tak słuchać. To było do niego podobne. Gdyby trwały działania wojenne, nasyciliby się krwią demonów, ale w czasie pokoju niemożliwe było utrzymać ich w gotowości bojowej. Co ten Castiel sobie myśli? Zostawiać wszystko, by pędzić absolutnie po nic do Babilonu? Każdego, ale jego nie posądziłaby o taką nieodpowiedzialność.

Długo trwającą ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi i, zanim któreś z nich zdążyło zareagować, wejście nieznanego Castielowi anioła, który najwyraźniej uznał pukanie za zwykłą formalność.

Jego ludzkie naczynie robiło wrażenie. Nie był rosły ani potężny, nic z tych rzeczy, ale jego jasne włosy i zielone oczy połączone z bladą cerą niesamowicie wyróżniały się nie tylko w porównaniu z egipską urodą Anny i prostą smagłą twarzą pasterza z Judei Castiela, ale także spośród wszystkich aniołów w garnizonie, którzy ostatnio brali naczynia z Persji i Asyrii. Po to ciało trzeba było pójść na daleką, mroźną północ. Anioł zadał sobie sporo trudu, by wyglądać egzotycznie.

Nieznajomy rozejrzał się. Twarze aniołów mówiły, że to raczej nieodpowiedni moment.

\- Czyżby kłopoty w raju? - spytał z błyskiem w oku, a jego szeroki i dość złośliwy uśmiech bardzo nie spodobał się Annie.

\- Nie dostajemy wiadomości o sytuacji w centrum, wybacz. - odpowiedział mu Castiel, robiąc przepraszającą minę. Nieznajomy zamrugał i popatrzył na niego, jakby spadł z księżyca.

\- Czego chcesz, Baltazarze? - spytała Anna zmęczonym tonem. Zapowiadała się ciężka rozmowa, jak zawsze z nim, a ona miała dość po kłótni ze swoim porucznikiem.

\- Rezygnuję ze stanowiska, siostrzyczko. - rzucił prosto z mostu Baltazar, patrząc na Castiela zmrużonymi oczami, niezdecydowany, czy to była, czy nie była drwina z jego osoby.

Annę poraziło.

\- Baltazarze! - zawołała, okrążając stół i zbliżając się do niego. - Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mianowałam cię miesiąc temu? Miesiąc! - podkreśliła gniewnie - A ile lat mnie o to bezczelnie nagabywałeś? Pięćdziesiąt? A w końcu, gdy daję ci stanowisko z naprawdę minimalną odpowiedzialnością, ty rezygnujesz po _miesiącu_?

Ukryła twarz w dłoni i opadła bezsilnie na krzesło, błyskawicznie podstawione przez Castiela. Baltazar spojrzał na to z niejaką pogardą.

\- Mam was dość. - rzuciła Anna w kierunku aniołów. - Obu. Naprawdę.

Castiel spojrzał na nią jednocześnie z troską i poczuciem winy.

\- Z chęcią wywołam w tobie inne silne emocje, siostro. - Baltazar ukłonił się nisko, mrugając porozumiewawczo do anielicy.

\- Zamknij się na chwilę, idioto. - zgasiła go Anna. Odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko i po paru sekundach zdjęła rękę z twarzy.

\- Możesz mi chociaż wyjaśnić, czemu chcesz zrezygnować, kapralu? - spytała uprzejmym tonem, tak spokojnym, że mógł oznaczać tylko wypowiedzenie otwartej wojny.

\- Kapral to nie jest stanowisko z minimalną odpowiedzialnością. - zwrócił Annie uwagę Castiel. Został całkowicie zignorowany.

\- To nie dla mnie. - powiedział Baltazar, wzruszając ramionami.

\- A nie mogłeś stwierdzić, że to nie dla ciebie, pięćdziesiąt lat temu? - głos Anny ociekał słodyczą.

\- A co chcesz robić zamiast tego? - spytał Castiel ciekawie, nie słysząc i nie czując lodowatego milczenia na krześle obok. Baltazar zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - odparł niegrzecznie, patrząc na niego niechętnie. - I czemu na ciebie się nie wścieka? - dodał, wskazując na przełożoną.

\- Nie wiem. Zawsze tak robi. - tym razem to Castiel wzruszył ramionami, a Anna poczuła się jak mebel. - A ja jestem ciekawy, co inni chcą robić zamiast walczyć z demonami. - stwierdził prosto.

\- Drwisz ze mnie? - spytał z groźbą w głosie Baltazar.

\- Czemu jesteś zły? - zdziwił się Castiel, w ogóle nie reagując na zaczepkę. Rozłożył szeroko ręce na znak dobrej woli. - Ja tylko pytam. Nie musisz odpowiadać. - dodał pojednawczo.

\- W takim razie jesteś szaleńcem. - oznajmił Baltazar, dość wrogim tonem. Zdecydował już, że nie podoba mu się to popychadło.

\- Dlaczego? - Castiel był zaskoczony, ale trudno było nie widzieć napastliwej postawy obcego anioła, poczynał więc dość ostrożnie, by nie doprowadzić do bójki. Podejrzewał, choć wydawało mu się to bardzo dziwne i nieodpowiedzialne, że tamten dobrze wypił przed przyjściem tutaj.

\- Każdy, kto chce walczyć z demonami z własnej woli, musi być idiotą lub szaleńcem. - wybuchnął Baltazar i machnął ręką, wyraźnie włączając zszokowanych Annę i Castiela w to grono. - Idiotą albo szaleńcem! - zawołał i zachwiał się lekko. - Niby dlaczego ktoś miałby rzucać się w to gniazdo zgniłych małp, spędzając resztę życia na beznadziejnej walce, kiedy może dobrze się bawić, patrząc na ich głupotę? W jakim celu? - wyrzucił z siebie wściekłym tonem. - Idioci! Wszyscy jesteście idioci! - zakończył przemowę dobitnie.

Anna dobrze wiedziała, co nastąpi. Nie chciała nawet patrzeć na Castiela.

Jakiś czas później Castiel i Baltazar znaleźli sobie kąt na zaśnieżonym placu, osłoniętym przed wiatrem wysokimi murami, tak że czuli się jak w studni. Baltazar siedział, uderzając raz po raz rytmicznie głową o ścianę i patrząc się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Siedzący obok Castiel co chwila podawał mu wodę w kubku z przyniesionego przezeń wiadra, bo załamanego anioła dręczył prawdziwy kac morderca.

\- Jak? - powtarzał Baltazar jak mantrę. - Jak? Jak, ja się pytam? JAK?

\- Przepraszam, mam dar przekonywania. A ty byłeś pijany. - powiedział Castiel usprawiedliwiającym tonem z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego brat spojrzał na niego jednocześnie niedowierzającym i zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Ty tak zawsze? - spytał zrezygnowany.

\- Ja zawsze jak? - nie zrozumiał Castiel.

\- Dobra, nieważne. Zamknij się na chwilę. - Baltazar potarł skronie, próbując myśleć. - Ustalmy przebieg wypadków. Upijam się w trupa, idę do kapitana z rezygnacją, wracam z dobrowolnym zgłoszeniem na misję w Babilonie z tobą jako przełożonym, dostaję kaca. Odnoszę wrażenie, że dwa środkowe punkty są zbędne. - powiedział do siebie zamyślony.

\- Spodoba ci się w Babilonie. - stwierdził Castiel pojednawczo. - Z tego, co mówiłeś, chcesz zrobić coś dla świata. Wierz mi, Babilon to wspaniałe miejsce do rozwoju. Nigdzie nie ma tylu grzeszników do nawrócenia.

\- Stanowczo za dużo wypiłem…- westchnął Baltazar, błądząc myślami całkiem gdzie indziej i wychylając enty kubek wody. Oddał pusty bratu. Spojrzał na Castiela. - Co mówiłeś?

\- W Babilonie jest pełno grzeszników. - powtórzył anioł, nabierając następną porcję wody.

Kac bardzo przytępiał mu zmysły, jednak Baltazar nie był idiotą i w końcu tępe spojrzenie zastąpił błysk zainteresowania.

\- Grzesznic także? - spytał ostrożnie.

\- Mnóstwo. - potwierdził Castiel w błogiej nieświadomości intencji brata.

\- Domy rozpusty?

\- Są.

\- Kasyna?

\- Nie potępiam gry w karty jako takiej, ale tam jest ich naprawdę za dużo.

\- Łaźnie?

\- Nie widzę, co mają łaźnie do demonów i miejsc grzechu. - Castiel zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili się rozpogodził; nic nie mogło mu popsuć humoru w tej chwili radości. - Za to wszystko inne to wspaniała okazja do wykazania się. - stwierdził z zapałem - Nie mogę się doczekać egzorcyzmów. A ty jak uważasz?

\- Kocham cię. - oznajmił mu Baltazar i przygarnął zaskoczonego brata do piersi.

\- Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm. - powiedział Castiel zduszonym głosem w szatę anioła, który nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. - Ale czuję się niekomfortowo. - dodał, jakby przepraszając za to odczucie. - Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mnie puścił. - spróbował znowu, bo Baltazar nie zareagował.

Zrezygnowawszy z prób oswobodzenia Castiel zamrugał, usłyszawszy na dziedzińcu dobrze znane kroki.

\- Czy to nie Anna tam idzie? - spytał głośno. Brat puścił go natychmiast i rozejrzał się po placu.

Rzeczywiście, to Anna szła przez dwór do innej części budynku. Minęła ich, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem, z wysoko uniesioną głową.

\- Czekają nas ciche dni, bracie. - stwierdził Baltazar, patrząc w kierunku, w którym zniknęła. Castielowi zrobiło się trochę niewyraźnie. Wiedział, że Anna nie jest zadowolona z ich wyjazdu, ale mogła go chociaż zauważyć… Co, jeśli nawet jej nie pożegna przed tą mimo wszystko kilkuletnią misją?

\- Przecież dała nam swoją zgodę. Dlaczego teraz nas ignoruje? - spytał przygnębiony, garbiąc się i patrząc w ziemię. - Wiem, że nie podobał jej się mój pomysł, ale nie rozumiem, czemu aż tak to bierze do siebie. - stwierdził i spojrzał na Baltazara, którego mina w pełni wyrażała jego uczucia.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś taki nieuświadomiony czy tylko udajesz? - spytał niedowierzająco.- Jesteś. - odpowiedział sam sobie.

\- Rozmawiałem o tym z Anną. - powiedział przygnębiony Castiel, nie zwracając uwagi na miny kolegi. - Anna sądzi, że mój oddział będzie, bo ja wiem, niesforny? Gdy mnie nie będzie. - westchnął i oparł się o ścianę. - Mam przez to problemy. Rozumiem punkt widzenia Anny, szczerze. - zapewnił Baltazara - Ale moi chłopcy potrafią się podporządkować, nie ja muszę nimi kierować.

Zapatrzył się w studnię na środku placu.

\- Będę im musiał powiedzieć, że jednak naprawdę odchodzę. - stwierdził smutno. - Do końca nie chcieli w to wierzyć. Ale przecież tutaj jest spokojnie. - usprawiedliwił się, wyraźnie go to dręczyło. - Nie ma demonów, nikt nie próbuje nas atakować, a tymczasem w Babilonie znajduje się samo centrum piekielnej kolonii, co druga napotkana osoba jest demonem, a my nic z tym nie robimy. Tu już swoje zrobiłem, nic na to nie poradzę. - zakończył z uporem, jakby spodziewał się protestu.

Oboje milczeli długą chwilę. Baltazar w ciszy popijał swoją wodę.

\- Dobrze, że zgłosiliśmy się na tą misję. - uznał wreszcie. - Ty odetchniesz trochę od Anny, przy okazji poznasz życie, już ja się o to postaram, Anna przejrzy wreszcie na oczy, a mnie nie będzie wtedy w pobliżu, bo zamieszkam w samym gnieździe rozpusty. - stwierdził z satysfakcją. Poklepał nie bardzo pocieszonego Castiela. - Wszystkim nam to wyjdzie na dobre. - dodał łagodnie, co zdawało się do niego nie pasować, choć był aniołem. - Zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak taka sierota jak ty potrafiła to tak idealnie ułożyć. - powiedział już normalnym tonem.

Castiel się nie obraził, chociaż nie słyszał jeszcze takiej opinii. Słowa Baltazara przemówiły do niego i poczuł się trochę lepiej. Zaczął raźniej patrzeć w przyszłość, pełną demonów, grzechu, ludzi i walki w imię kochanego Pana. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić nic wspanialszego.


	3. Babilon I

_Misja w Babilonie przebiega inaczej, niż Castiel sobie wybrażał. Baltazar wciąż jest sobą. Wielkie wejście Gabriela. Próbowałam, ale archanioł średnio mi wyszedł._

* * *

\- Czy ty rozumiesz, Castielu, jak bardzo rozpustne jest to miasto? - zapytał radośnie Baltazar, patrząc z balkonu na znajdujące się w dole skupisko ludzkie. Znajdowali się obaj w domu jakiegoś bogacza, który wyjechał raz w życiu na polowanie i został ustrzelony zamiast zwierzyny. Ten nieszczęśliwy wypadek grubej ryby sprawił, że zwolniła się naprawdę piękna posiadłość ulokowana na wzgórzu wśród ogrodów, a Baltazar szybko przekonał Castiela, by ją zakupili i uczynili swoją bazą wypadową. Castiel w końcu się zgodził, choć nie w smak było mu wydawać pieniądze szybko znalezione w tym celu w ziemi na takie niepotrzebne zbytki. Obiecał sobie, że szybko rozdadzą wszystkie cenne rzeczy w domu, a nieświadomy tego Baltazar był obecnie najszczęśliwszym aniołem na Ziemi i w Niebie.

Castiel nie był w najlepszym humorze. Przebywali w mieście od kilku dni, a ich przełożony, dowodzący całą misją archanioł Gabriel jeszcze nie przybył. Słabo mu się robiło na samą myśl, że zobaczy swojego potężnego brata (jeśli miał jakichś idoli, to byli nimi właśnie archaniołowie), jednak ten nadal się nie pojawił. Samo miasto napełniało go zgrozą i nie rozumiał, co Baltazarowi każe prawie krzyczeć z radości na widok takiego grzechu. Spotkał już dokładnie trzydzieści dwa demony tylko na ich ulicy (ale trzeba przyznać, że była to długa ulica). Czekał z utęsknieniem, aż będzie mógł zacząć działać, ale nie chciał ujawniać swej obecności bez rozkazu. O ludziach tutaj myślał ze współczuciem, jako o skuszonych przez siły Piekła. Dobrze wiedział, że są bardzo słabi. Nie chciał, by przez tą słabość zasilali armię Piekła, Ojciec nie do tego ich stworzył.

Nastroju nie poprawiał mu także fakt, że nie zdołał spotkać się z Anną przed odejściem. Miał niejakie podejrzenia, że specjalnie go unikała, co wydało mu się dziwne, bo czemu miałaby to robić. Z żalem pożegnał się także ze swoim oddziałem, który cały jak jeden mąż sprawiał wrażenie niesprawiedliwie ukaranego. Ujrzeć zawód na stu pięćdziesięciu twarzach jednocześnie może pogrążyć w prawdziwej depresji.

Podsumowując, Castiel tęsknił za domem i garnizonem, a choć przekonał się naocznie, że w Babilonie naprawdę jest źle, zaczynał powoli wątpić w siebie i słuszność swej decyzji. Pocieszał się, że to wskutek bezczynności i gdy tylko zacznie działać, wszystko minie, ale nie zapowiadało się na szybką odmianę tego stanu rzeczy.

\- Szedłem dzisiaj prze miasto, tak po prostu szedłem, i po drodze zaczepiło mnie osiem ladacznic. - mówił podekscytowany Baltazar. - Osiem! Przysięgam. Oczywiście jestem umówiony na dziś wieczór. Chodź ze mną! - poprosił błagalnie brata, opierającego się o rzeźbioną balustradę i patrzącego w dół w milczeniu. - Nie będziesz przecież ciągle gnił w tym domu. No dobrze, dobrze, to prawdziwy pałac, ale wiem, że ciebie w ogóle to nie obchodzi. Ja się bawię, a ty całą noc tylko siedzisz i gapisz się w okno, ewentualnie stoisz na balkonie, TAK JAK TERAZ, pragnę zauważyć. To niezdrowe, a ja nie mam partnera do picia. - poskarżył się - Chcę zobaczyć, jak mocną masz głowę. Tknąłeś kiedykolwiek alkohol, Castielu?

\- Tak, raz. - powiedział anioł bez szczegółów. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na poirytowanego brata.

\- Dziękuję za propozycję, Baltazarze, ale ktoś musi zostać i czekać na rozkazy. - umilkł na chwilę. - Już wiem, że miałeś inne pobudki niż ja do przybycia tutaj, ale nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak cię cieszy nurzanie się w tym grzechu. Martwi mnie to. - stwierdził cicho.

\- Robię, co mogę, bo cała zabawa się skończy, gdy przybędzie Gabriel. - wyjaśnił Baltazar. - Carpe diem i okazję, rozumiesz? Mną się nie przejmuj, potrafię patroszyć demony nie gorzej niż ty, bracie, Ojciec będzie zadowolony, gdy my dwaj skończymy to tutaj.- zatoczył ręką nad rozświetlonym miastem. - Nawet wtedy nie spojrzy na moje wcześniejsze wybryki. Póki co, chcę trochę korzystać z życia, w końcu po coś je mam. - roześmiał się, a Castiel niepewnie odpowiedział uśmiechem, niezbyt przekonany, ale w tym stanie ducha trudno było mu robić umoralniające kazania, a w rozumowaniu jego brata tkwiła jakaś metoda. Poza tym był pewny, że Baltazar na trzeźwo by go nie słuchał.

\- Ale martwisz mnie Castielu, naprawdę. - powiedział anioł mniej beztroskim tonem. - Nie wolno tak być samemu w ciemnościach. Ciągle czekasz na przybycie Gabriela, jakby to sam Ojciec miał przemówić. Anna i twój stary oddział poradzą sobie sami, a ty masz mnie. - stwierdził to tak, jakby mówił rzecz oczywistą - Jak będziesz się bez przerwy przejmował wszystkim i wszystkimi, twoje naczynie dostanie wrzodów żołądka, przysięgam. - oznajmił tonem proroka.

Castielowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu.

\- Dziękuję za radę, bracie. - uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Jakoś zawsze potrafisz poprawić mi humor.

\- Tak, tak, przyjaciele na zawsze, do Apokalipsy i trochę po niej, niech ci będzie. - zgodził się niecierpliwie Baltazar. - Ale jak będzie z tym wyjściem?

\- Bez szans. - pokręcił głową Castiel - Czekam na wiadomości z Sipparu.

\- Myślę sobie nieraz, jaki byłby świat, gdyby Castiel potrafił chociaż przez chwilę nie mieć kija w tyłku. - oznajmił mu zdegustowany brat. - I odpowiadam sobie zawsze, jaki świat, , nie byłoby świata, przecież to kij Castiela go podpiera, A PRZYNAJMNIEJ TAK MU SIĘ WYDAJE, rozumiesz może, co ci tak delikatnie sugeruję?

\- Że unoszę się pychą? Nie, to nieprawda. - westchnął, na co Baltazar przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy. - Chcę tylko zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by móc zacząć od razu działać, gdy przybędzie Gabriel. - powiedział łagodnie.

\- Właśnie o tym kiju mówię. - stwierdził Baltazar z rezygnacją.

Nie byli jedynymi, którzy zgłosili się na misję w Babilonie i nie mogli doczekać się archanioła, który nie dawał śladu życia, nawet przez anielskie łącze. Powiadomieni telepatycznie anieli zjawiali się na progu ich domu często po kilku naraz, zdezorientowani brakiem dowódcy i nie bardzo wiedzący, co robić dalej. Szybko się okazało, że Castiel jest z nich wszystkich najwyższy stopniem.

Stwierdziwszy ten stan rzeczy, anioł, słuchając według Baltazara swojego kija, natychmiast ich zorganizował i rozesłał po Babilonie, a potem po całej Babilonii, żeby zdobywali informacje o demonach, ich punktach głównych, ogniskach, najczęściej używanych rozdrożach i tym podobnych, dodatkowo o sytuacji Żydów w niewoli. Anioły chętnie mu się podporządkowały, były takie z natury.

Codziennie otrzymywał telepatycznie raporty i miał dokładny obraz nędzy i upadku moralności w całym kraju. Sam codziennie chodził po ulicach stolicy, sprawdzając, jak żyją jego mieszkańcy i prawie zawsze odnajdując nowe ofiary paktu z demonem. Jego naczynie pochodziło z Judei, zbliżył się więc do tutejszych Żydów, dokładnie poznał ich sytuację oraz nastroje narodowe. Baltazar zadeklarował, że to samo będzie robił po nocy, ale na razie Castiel dowiedział się jedynie, że w całym Babilonie jest dokładnie piętnaście karczm całonocnych, dwadzieścia sześć domów rozpusty, w kasynie grywa sam siostrzeniec króla, a wszędzie po prostu roi się od demonów, kręcących się po okolicy. To ostatnie sam zaobserwował, więc nie było to zbyt pomocne, ale pozwolił Baltazarowi zawierać kontakty, które w przyszłości mogą okazać się przydatne. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego przyjaciel znajdował jeszcze czas na pijaństwo i hulankę, ani że zdawał się być z tego powodu najszczęśliwszym aniołem świata.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby nasz brat w końcu się pojawił. - stwierdził Castiel ciężko, garbiąc się, zapatrzony w światła miasta.

Wymawiał ostatnie słowo, gdy drzwi eksplodowały.

Baltazar odwrócił się szybko. Castiel spojrzał spokojnie przez ramię, po czym powoli stanął twarzą w twarz z aniołem, który wszedł do środka. Obydwaj wiedzieli, że na to właśnie czekali.

Gabriel w końcu przybył.

\- Czyżby ktoś za mną tęsknił? - spytał archanioł, uśmiechając się, a w jego oczach widniał pewien niepokojący błysk.

Jego naczynie było tak samo efektowne jak wejście. Nie był wysoki, raczej drobnej budowy. Miał niesamowicie bladą twarz o łagodnych, niemal kobiecych rysach, dokładnie taką, jaką wyobrażają sobie ludzie, myśląc o aniołach. Sięgające mu do ramienia włosy lekko się kręciły, a były tak jasne, że niemal białe. Gdy stanął w świetle, można było przysiąc, że iskrzą się czystym srebrem. Największe wrażenie robiły oczy, błękitne jak niebo, przypominające aniołom ich dom, piękne w swym lodowatym chłodzie, sprawiające wrażenie, że można nimi ujrzeć duszę - takie oczy, wiele pokoleń później, miał odziedziczyć po przodkach z północy niejaki James Novak.

\- Trudno za kimś tęsknić, skoro się go nie zna. I spóźniłeś się o dwa tygodnie. - zwrócił mu uwagę Castiel, lekko zmieszany. Nie spodziewał się tego, co właśnie odczuwał. Tak długo czekał na spotkanie archanioła, tak bardzo go podziwiał, a teraz, gdy w końcu dostał, czego chciał... nie czuł się porażony. Myślał, że będzie całkiem wytrącony z równowagi i powie, że bardzo się raduje poznaniem swego starszego brata, ale jedyne, co pragnął w tej chwili zrobić, to wygłosić mu miażdżące kazanie na temat spóźniania się i nieodpowiedzialności, jak by to uczynił z Baltazarem lub swoim szeregowcem. To było… niewłaściwe.

Gabriel stał przez chwilę, dosłownie nanosekundę bez ruchu, po czym zignorował tę uwagę jako niezaistniałą.

\- Bracie, przestań psuć epickie wejścia. - zwrócił Castielowi uwagę Baltazar, po czym zwrócił się do archanioła. - Przepraszam za niego. Zawsze jest taki, radzę się przyzwyczaić. - powiedział i trzepnął anioła w tył głowy.

\- Za co to? - spytał Castiel trochę urażony. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jakiekolwiek uczucia w nim ten wywołuje, znajduje się w obecności przełożonego i ma pewne obowiązki. Stanął na baczność.

\- Melduję gotowość do podjęcia misji. - powiedział poważnie. Stojący obok Baltazar skinął jedynie głową, potwierdzając słowa brata. Castiel postanowił potem powiedzieć mu do słuchu za takie lekceważenie sprawy, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że sam zachował się podobnie, więc zrezygnował.

\- Uspokój się, dziecko. - Gabrielowi przez Castiela wyraźnie pogorszył się humor, bo jego wejście nie zrobiło takiego wrażenia, jakiego by sobie życzył. - Powiedzcie najpierw, bracia, kim jesteście i czemu jesteście tylko we dwójkę, spodziewałem się tu zastać większe audytorium. - powiedział z niezadowoleniem.

\- Baltazar, żołnierz Pana w stopniu kaprala. - przedstawił się zwięźle anioł, nie dając Castielowi dojść do słowa i przyglądając się uważnie archaniołowi. Prowadził wprawdzie żywot hulaki, nie był jednak pozbawiony inteligencji i wyczuł w przełożonym bratnią duszę.

On i Gabriel spojrzeli na siebie krótko. Bez wątpienia łączył ich gust w doborze naczyń, chęć zaskakiwania i podobny błysk w oku. Wystarczyła chwila, by rozpoznali i zrozumieli bez słów swoje intencje. Obaj uśmiechnęli się dość złośliwie, a cały Babilon stracił wspaniałą okazję do zadrżenia przed dwoma tak podobnymi braćmi, którzy mieli wstrząsnąć nim aż do fundamentów.

Castiel miał legendarny już talent do niezauważania tego typu rzeczy. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to mentalne porozumienie.

\- Castiel, żołnierz Pana w stopniu porucznika. - powiedział, prawie przepraszająco, jak zwykle w jego przypadku. - Rozmieściłem naszych braci i siostry w głównych punktach Babilonu i reszty kraju, zajmują się zbieraniem informacji. - wyjaśnił krótko.

Warto było czekać na archanioła, stwierdził w duchu Baltazar, zachowując kamienną twarz, aby zobaczyć teraz jego minę.

\- Rozesłałeś anioły po całym kraju… tak po prostu? - zapytał wolno Gabriel. - Wszystkie?

Castiel patrzył prosto przed siebie, zdecydowany przyjąć na siebie całą odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny, jakkolwiek archanioł zamierzał go ukarać.

\- Póki nie przybyłeś, bracie, byłem wśród nich najwyższy stopniem. - stwierdził bez zbędnych ceregieli. - Nasi bracia i siostry nie wiedzieli, co robić, więc ich zorganizowałem i wyznaczyłem zadania. Tak, wszystkim.

Stanął na baczność ponownie.

\- Czekają na rozkazy, dowódco. - powiedział z powagą.

Gabriel patrzył na niego z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy, nie z niedowierzaniem, jakie Castiel zwykle wywoływał, ale raczej z jakimś dziwnym rodzajem bólu.

Archanioł milczał dobrą chwilę.

\- Cóż, w pełni zasłużyłeś na swoje stanowisko. - stwierdził wreszcie, a Baltazar odniósł wrażenie, że chciał powiedzieć coś innego. Castiel otworzył szeroko oczy zdumiony, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. - Oczywiście będziesz piastował je nadal. - oznajmił już bardziej normalnym tonem, a ogłuszony anioł musiał przyjąć to do wiadomości. - Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś na własną rękę organizował oddziały. Czym ich przekonałeś? - w jego głosie zabrzmiała drwiąca nuta, której Castiel do końca życia nie nauczył się rozpoznawać.

\- Nie, oni z chęcią…- zaczął.

\- On nie rozumie słowa „ironia". I wielu innych też. - przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Baltazar, zwracając się do Gabriela. Oczy mu zabłysły. - Pewnie musisz przyzwyczaić się do swojego naczynia, bracie. - powiedział ze zrozumieniem - Chciałbyś może przed pracą wyjść i przyjrzeć się miastu? - spytał niewinnie, a nawet paranoik nie podejrzewałby go o jakiekolwiek zamiary, tylko o troskę podwładnego wobec dowódcy.

Znalazł partnera do picia, wiedział o tym.

\- Wspaniała propozycja, kapralu. - stwierdził Gabriel z taką samą miną. - Trochę rozrywki jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Muszę zresztą zapoznać się z sytuacją. - oznajmił, a oczy mu się zaświeciły, gdy wymienili z Baltazarem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- W takim razie jestem zmuszony zdać raporty, generale. - powiedział z zapałem Castiel, uradowany pochwałą archanioła i błogo nieświadomy, że tym krótkim zdaniem zepsuł braciom resztę wieczoru.

Był szczęśliwy. Nareszcie mógł zacząć działać.

* * *

-…przeznaczone do likwidacji. - tyle usłyszał Gabriel. Jęknął, co Castiel uznał za dowód uważnego słuchania i ciągnął dalej - W okolicach Ur nasiliły się epidemie ospy, co jest niewątpliwie…

Takiego kaca Gabriel nie miał od dawna. Anioły nie śpią ani nie tracą przytomności, ale upił się tak bardzo, że nie pamiętał większej części nocy. Przypominał sobie, że weszli z Baltazarem do swojej ulubionej knajpy, konkurs na picie z jakimś człowiekiem, potem z Baltazarem pędzili stado wołów przez główny trakt babiloński (nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć dlaczego), później założyli się, kto wejdzie wyżej na słup na środku miasta, uciekali przed strażnikami i wpadli do jakiegoś kanału, potem… Cóż, noc była pełna wrażeń i bez reszty wspomnień, ale miał niejasne uczucie, że urządzili polowanie na demony z rozdroża. Mniej więcej wtedy film mu się urwał. Ojcu niech będą dzięki za Baltazara i Castiela. Sam miał wprawdzie dziksze pomysły, ale Baltazar miał mocniejszą głowę i to on zwykle holował Gabriela do domu, nie na odwrót.

Castiel zaś… Gdyby nie Castiel, Gabriel nie mógłby prowadzić swojego szczęśliwego hulaszczego życia. Nie, spędzałby całe dnie, próbując zrozumieć raporty, rozsyłać ludzi, opracowywać strategię i wydawać rozkazy, a tak… To niesamowite, ale wszystkie, dosłownie wszystkie obowiązki przejął od niego jego mały braciszek, który chyba już nie potrafił być bardziej szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Przypominał mu nawet, żeby odnawiał co tydzień zaklęcia ukrywające anioły przed demonami i rycerzami Piekła (były znane tylko archaniołom). Zupełnie inne natury.

Jedyne, czego nie lubił w swoim podwładnym, to uporczywy zwyczaj składania mu codziennych raportów. Gabriel wydawał na ich podstawie bardzo rozsądne opinie, które Castiel przerabiał w swojej głowie na rozkazy i wszystko organizował. Przystosował się nawet do trybu życia generała i składał mu meldunki późnym popołudniem, kiedy powstały od czasu do czasu kac przestawał już mu dokuczać. Teraz jednak nie mógł się go pozbyć aż do tej pory, a głos Castiela był dla niego prawdziwą katorgą.

\- Jakie rozkazy, generale? - spytał Castiel, składając papiery. Popatrzył na przełożonego z mieszaniną dezaprobaty i współczucia. - Słyszałem, że kora z wierzby czasami pomaga. - powiedział łagodnie, gdy współczucie zwyciężyło.

\- Ludziom na pewno. - stwierdził bez humoru Gabriel, świadomy, że Castiel wiedział o jego kacu już pół godziny temu, ale postanowił go ukarać. Chyba miał teraz wyrzuty sumienia. Zadziwiające.

\- Naczynie jest ludzkie. - zwrócił mu uwagę anioł. Zamilkł na chwilę. - Zrobić wywar?

\- Nie, nie jesteś moją niańką. - archanioł pokręcił głową, co okazało się bardzo złym pomysłem.

Mimo protestów Castiel zrobił wywar, po czym praktycznie wcisnął mu kubek w ręce. Gabriel spojrzał na podwładnego, potem krytycznie na zawartość kubka, po czym postanowił dać szansę brudnej wodzie.

\- Anna dobrze cię wytresowała. - stwierdził łaskawie, kiedy woda okazała się zdatna do picia.

Castiel wyraźnie się zdziwił.

\- Anna mnie nie tresowała. - powiedział niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy to właściwe tak zwracać się do archanioła (to, że na dzień dobry ich znajomości go ochrzanił, wyleciało mu już z głowy). - Tresuje się tylko psy. - uświadomił brata trochę raźniej.

\- Anioły też cie dobrze wytresowały. - Gabriel nie zmienił tonu głosu, pijąc spokojnie swój wywar. Castiel zamrugał. Chwilę trwało, nim się odezwał.

\- Jak się czuje Baltazar? - zapytał, starając się mówić normalnym tonem.

\- Lepiej niż ja. - stwierdził bardziej kategorycznie Gabriel, któremu humor pogarszał się odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do zanikania kaca, za to proporcjonalnie do zaniku poczucia własnej wartości. Po co Michał wysłał go na tą brudną Ziemię?

Castiel stwierdził, że nie ma sensu dłużej wystawać nad przełożonym. Spojrzał na papiery. Nie, lepiej porozmawia o nich później. Archanioł chciał być sam.

\- Sprawdzę, jakie postępy zrobiono w dzielnicy żydowskiej. - powiedział cicho i zniknął, gdy tylko Gabriel kiwnął głową.

Archanioł patrzył się chwilę w puste miejsce. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu.

Prychnął i dopił swój wywar.


	4. Babilon II

_Castiel się zamartwia. Baltazar jest sobą. Gabriel się ogarnia. W Babilonie pojawiają się niespodziewani goście._

* * *

Castiel pojawił się swoim zwyczajem w pustym budynku, który wieczorami zmieniał się w noclegownię dla bezdomnych. Czasami zaglądał tam po zmierzchu, by porozmawiać z teraz już znajomymi biedakami. Niekiedy ukradkiem dotknął kogoś lekko, lecząc z przewlekłych suchot czy z pierwszych objawów trądu lub ospy. Lubił ich odwiedzać. Lubił, jak się śmiali, choćby z niego, gdy coś mówił. Tak właściwie, to niewiele słyszał w swoim życiu śmiechu, anioły były zwykle za poważne na coś takiego. Podobał mu się odgłos radości. A ludzie chyba też go potrzebowali, bo żaden nie chciał go jeszcze nigdy wypędzić, co robili z innymi natrętami spoza ich grona.

Ale teraz chciał być sam. Opadł ciężko na stos szmat, który służył jego znajomemu za posłanie, oparł się o ścianę i podkulił nogi. Zamarł.

Co z Gabrielem? Co z Gabrielem, który stopniowo oddawał mu wszystkie obowiązki, poddawał się grzesznej rozpuście i chyba naprawdę wierzył, że anioły to tresowane psy?

Castiel już miał do czynienia z rozpaczą i poczuciem beznadziei. Nie na własnym przykładzie, ale tylu ludzi to spotykało, że wydawało mu się to ich stałym punktem w życiu. Zresztą, u aniołów też widział niekiedy zwątpienie, ale nikomu nigdy o tym nie powiedział, nawet Baltazarowi. Widział dawniej te symptomy także u swego przyjaciela, ale odkąd przybyli do Babilonu, Baltazar wyraźnie miał się lepiej, pozwalając wyszaleć się swojej ruchliwej naturze. Przy okazji mógł robić coś konkretnego, na przykład zabijać demony (mordował je hurtowo).

Castiel miał wrażenie, że archanioła naprawdę nic nie obchodzi, a przynajmniej ten nie chce, by go cokolwiek obchodziło. Na początku nie rozumiał, ale potem przestał się dziwić. Mógł wcześniej na to wpaść. Przecież wiadomo było, że Lucyfer był ulubionym bratem Gabriela.

Nie mógł nic zrobić w tej sprawie. Z tym Gabriel musiał sam sobie poradzić.

Nie lubił czuć się bezsilny.

Był w mieście całą noc. Gdy poukładał sobie wszystko w głowie, postanowił rzeczywiście przyjrzeć się sytuacji w dzielnicy żydowskiej, a potem w kilku innych, bo praca zawsze uspokajała go tak jak nic innego, może poza walką z demonami. Wyniki zaś były bardzo zadawalające, jak stwierdził z łagodną radością. Sam nie pozbywał się demonów, bo musiał organizować wszystkie anioły w całym kraju (rozmawiał nawet z kilkoma aniołami telepatycznie w ciągu nocy), ale jego bracia i siostry robili tu dobrą robotę, za co nie mógł się ich nachwalić. Opuszczał rodzeństwo z miłą świadomością, że dobrze ustalił rangi i wszyscy dowódcy w stolicy w pełni zasłużyli na swoje stanowiska (musiał obejrzeć wszystkie przyczółki w kraju, jak one się trzymają, zanotował w pamięci). Gdy misja w Babilonie się skończy, powinni otrzymać awans.

Przy tej myśli Castielowi trochę zepsuł się humor, gdy pomyślał o generale, który jako jedyny mógł wygłaszać takie sugestie i cokolwiek proponować. Sam Castiel wcale nie był ważny, jako porucznik, dodatkowo bez oddziału, nie miał nic do powiedzenia w Niebie, tylko na tej misji nabrał takiego dziwnego znaczenia. Nie, Gabriel nie wpadnie na to, przecież nawet nie znał żadnego z sierżantów (Castiel rozdzielał rangi po żołniersku, innych sposobów nie znał), to Castiel się z nimi kontaktuje.

To rozmyślania trochę przyćmiły mu radość z dobrze wykonanego obowiązku, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc wracał piechotą do domu w o wiele lepszym humorze niż go opuścił, nie czując się tak nieszczęśliwy jak wcześniej. Wracał też z większą nadzieją co do zmiany nastawienia archanioła, choć do tego ostatniego nie miał żadnych podstaw.

Nastał świt, zanim doszedł, już widzialny, do swojej dzielnicy. Świadomie i z lekkim tylko poczuciem winy zatrzymał się przy znajomych handlarzach, właśnie rozkładających się na swoich stałych miejscach, opóźniając tym samym powrót do domu. Ta rozrywka wcale nie przeszkadzała w wypełnianiu obowiązków, usprawiedliwił się sam przed sobą, tutaj mogę słyszeć anioły tak samo jak gdzie indziej.

Właśnie opisywał jakiemuś przechodniowi, jak trafić na najbliższy plac świątynny, kiedy przez anielskie łącze odezwała się Hester, jego pomocnica. Poza zwykłym czasem meldunku, co go zaniepokoiło.

„Co się stało, Hester?", Castiel postarał się jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę z wieśniakiem.

„Poruczniku, niech pan przyjdzie na Pole Chaldejskie.", anielica była bardzo zdeterminowana. „Nikt nas nie atakuje, ale… nie wiem, co zrobić."

„Hester, jaśniej.", upomniał ją Castiel.

„Powiedzmy, że możesz winić tylko siebie, bracie." Istotnie, w jej głosie zabrzmiało potępienie.

„Hester!"

„Proszę przyjść." Po tych zagadkowych słowach przerwała połączenie.

Castiel nie tracił czasu na kolejną wymianę myśli, powiedziałaby mu to samo, tylko skończył rozmowę i przeniósł się na wskazane miejsce, żeby samemu ocenić sytuację.

Stanął i po prostu patrzył bez słowa.

Rzeczywiście, mógł winić tylko siebie. Ale i tak będzie musiał na kogoś nakrzyczeć.

* * *

Gabinet Castiela nigdy nie był świadkiem takiej sceny.

\- Że co, proszę? - Gabriel był pewny, że się przesłyszał. Patrzył na anioła z niedowierzaniem.

Castiel wił się w męce.

\- Przepraszam, generale. - powiedział pokornie, uznając to za najlepszą taktykę w tym momencie.

\- Ty mnie nie przepraszaj, tylko powtórz, co powiedziałeś. - Gabriel machnął ręką zirytowany - Co to znaczy, że cały pułk zdezerterował i znalazł się w środku Babilonu? Co to za oddział?

-… Mój. - Castiel wpatrywał się w ziemię, zawstydzony jak nigdy w życiu. Gabriel zmrużył oczy.

\- Jak to twój? - archanioł nie zamierzał tego przeciągać - Jako twój przełożony żądam wyjaśnień, TERAZ.

Na tak stanowczy rozkaz serafin nie mógł zareagować inaczej, jak tylko wziąć się w garść.

\- Dziś rano o świcie na Polu Chaldejskim został zauważony duży oddział anielski. - zaczął referować skupiony - Chorąży Hester powiadomiła mnie i poprosiła o wsparcie. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, poznałem swoją dawną jednostkę, w której służyłem jako porucznik. - patrzył się w ścianę z kamienną twarzą - Sierżant Rachel, dowodząca dotychczas oddziałem, złożyła mi wyjaśnienia. Nastąpiła masowa dezercja, dokładnie sto pięćdziesiąt aniołów, w wyniku której wszyscy znaleźli się w Babilonie. Pragną wziąć udział w naszej misji. - zamilkł, przekazawszy wszystko, co uznał za niezbędne.

Gabriel przyjął do wiadomości, że wcześniej się nie przesłyszał. Zaczął kojarzyć fakty, znane głównie ze zdawkowych wypowiedzi Baltazara. Przechylił głowę, wpatrzony w podwładnego, który ciągle pojedynkował się ze ścianą na spojrzenia.

\- Twój oddział. Zdezerterował. Cały.

Ściana nie miała szans. Castiel zdecydowanie wygrywał.

\- Na litość, powiadomiłeś Annę? - spytał archanioł, trochę rozstrojony. Każdy by był, takie sytuacje nie zdarzają się codziennie.

\- Tak, zaraz po otrzymaniu wyjaśnień. - anioł przestał przypominać posąg. - Jeszcze nie otrzymałem oficjalnej odpowiedzi. - zawahał się na moment, ale stwierdził, że powinien to przekazać. - Ale wydawała się nie być zaskoczona ani podenerwowana, raczej zrezygnowana. - powiedział niepewnie - Prawdopodobnie nie zostaną przez nią surowo ukarani. Ja także jestem przeciwko surowej karze, choć oczywiście powinni zrozumieć wagę swojego wykroczenia. - dodał, raz kozie śmierć. - Tutaj też się przydadzą, coś się dla nich znajdzie. - w jego głosie zabrzmiała błagalna nuta.

\- A co ty zrobiłeś? - zapytał Gabriel, który mimo ukłucia zazdrości zaczynał się dobrze bawić. Castiel najwidoczniej chronił swoich żołnierzy, ciekawe, jak sam ich potraktował. - Przemówiłeś do tłumów? - w tym zdaniu zabrzmiała już złośliwa nuta.

\- Nakrzyczałem na nich, generale. - brzmiała poważna odpowiedź. Castielowi nie było do śmiechu. - Zignorowali obowiązki i zlekceważyli przełożonego, którym była generał Anna. - powiedział ostrzej.

\- Tak? - archanioł drwił już całkiem otwarcie. W oczach Castiela pojawił się żar. Wyprostował się na całą wysokość.

\- Mieli wyraźny rozkaz pozostać na miejscu. Sytuacja w armii ani w Babilonii nie wymaga natychmiastowych interwencji. Swoim zachowaniem spowodowali tylko zamieszanie i anarchię. Przyczynili się do rozluźnienia dyscypliny w armii i podważyli jej decyzje, tym samym decyzje naszego Ojca. - Castiel nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo podniósł głos i jak ostry znienacka stał się jego głos. Gabrielowi wydał się nagle wyższy. - Nie powinni kwestionować zdania Ojca, który tyle dla nas zrobił. Jest to obraza, obraza tym większa, że popełniona świadomie. Naszym zadaniem jako aniołów jest działać w służbie Ojca, wiernie i z bezgranicznym zaufaniem! Mamy mnożyć jego chwałę, nie niszczyć jego dzieło, z takim trudem stworzone. Mamy chronić Ziemię, a oni to po prostu zlekceważyli! - zawołał w uniesieniu i płomiennym wzrokiem spojrzał na Gabriela. Był piękny w swych gniewie niczym niebo w czasie burzy, a jego oczy paliły się ogniem prawdziwego przywiązania.

Niewiele słów, całkiem niewyszukanych, wypowiedzianych żarliwie i ze szczerą wiarą. Mówiły o walce i nadziei, o tym, co kryło się w Castielu. Mogły kogoś poruszyć. Może nawet Gabriela.

Tak, istniała taka możliwość.

Wyraz twarzy archanioła sprawił, że Castiel ochłonął. Jego policzki oblały się purpurą. Uświadomił sobie, że zbytnio się zagalopował, a Gabriel może to jak najbardziej wziąć do siebie.

\- Mimo wszystko mogą to odpracować, jednak pomoc zawsze się przyda. - zakończył trochę kulawo, powracając do błagalnego tonu i psując lekko efekt.

Twarz Gabriela była daleka od drwiny. Patrzył na Castiela tak samo jak wtedy, gdy spotkał go po raz pierwszy, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się hamował.

\- Przypominasz mi braci. - powiedział cicho, jakby nie wierząc, że to mówi.

Castiel nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Przecież był jego bratem.

\- O których braci ci chodzi? - spytał zdziwiony.

\- Wszystkich trzech. - odpowiedział krótko archanioł, ostrym tonem kończącym rozmowę, nie dając Castielowi czasu na reakcję. - Przywołaj Baltazara, trzeba będzie zorganizować twoich banitów, przejmie połowę. - rozkazał zwięźle.

Właśnie skończył to mówić, gdy Baltazar z bardzo dobrym wyczuciem chwili wszedł do pokoju. Ociekał wodą, prawdopodobnie wlazł wcześniej do fontanny, by jak zwykle pozbyć się kaca.

\- Kto mnie wołał, czego chciał? - spytał lekceważąco, usłyszawszy ostatnie zdanie. - Castiel, królestwo za ręcznik. - rzucił do przyjaciela, który bez słowa podał mu żądany przedmiot. - Coś się dzieje? - zapytał trochę zaniepokojony, zobaczywszy jego minę.

\- Koniec zabawy, Baltazarze. - powiedział mu Gabriel, wstając i zakładając ręce na piersi. - Trzeba będzie wziąć się ostro do pracy.

\- Dlaczego? - nie wiadomo, który z serafinów był bardziej zaskoczony słowami generała.

\- Dzielimy pułk na połowę, ja idę na północ, ty na południe. Castiel, ty zostajesz tutaj. Chyba bardziej twojego pułku nie da się ukarać, jak sądzę, więc wstrzymaj się z dalszymi kazaniami. - rozporządził Gabriel. - Nadszedł czas zabijania, moi drodzy. - uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, a w oczach znowu zaświeciły mu złośliwe chochliki. Miał ochotę wypatroszyć jakieś demony. O, tak. Babilon będzie żałować, że archanioł kiedykolwiek zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Spojrzał na Castiela. Dobrze, nie zrozumiał tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Bardzo dobrze.

\- Pięknie i wspaniale, ale ja dalej nie wiem, o co chodzi. - Baltazar nie zamierzał się w nic pakować, póki ktoś mu łaskawie nie powie, co się dzieje.

\- Pole Chaldejskie. - rzucił Gabriel lekko (zachciało mu się nagle śmiać) i zniknął.

\- Co? - Baltazar gapił się chwilę na puste miejsce i zirytowany obrócił się do Castiela. - Co wy wyprawiacie?

Castiel miał minę męczennika. Bardzo nie chciał znowu tego wyjaśniać.

\- Pole Chaldejskie. - powtórzył wzorem generała i tak samo zniknął.

\- Co z wami dzisiaj jest. - mruknął Baltazar i również się przeniósł.

Całą trójką stanęli na placu, a anioł w końcu zrozumiał, o co było całe zamieszanie. Zaczął się śmiać.

Żołnierze rozpoznali porucznika już z daleka i zaczęli wznosić radosne okrzyki.

\- Na zasyfione sandały Mojżesza. - jęknął archanioł, któremu nie wypadało się śmiać, przez co strasznie w tej chwili cierpiał, przede wszystkim przez minę brata. Dawno nie był w tak dobrym nastroju. - Castielu, panuj nad swoimi ludźmi.

\- Czekają na rozkazy, poruczniku. - powiedział śmiejąc się Baltazar. W życiu nie bawił się tak dobrze.

\- Nie, żebym coś sugerował…- zaczął Gabriel tonem, który wyraźnie oznaczał sugerowanie - ale tylko mi stopień porucznika wydaje się nie na miejscu?

\- Bardzo nie na miejscu. - zgodził się Baltazar. - Ale gdyby miał wyższy stopień, cały Babilon nie pomieściłby dezerterów. - stwierdził.

Tego już Gabrielowi było za wiele. Zgiął się w pół i zaczął śmiać się razem z Baltazarem z miny Castiela, który w ogóle nie słuchał tych dwóch idiotów obok siebie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zawsze tylko on ma takie problemy.

* * *

Gdy skończyła się misja w Babilonie, dowiedziała się pierwsza.

\- Że co? - wrzasnęła Anna, otrzymawszy telepatycznie raport i natychmiast zrywając połączenie. - Każdy, tylko nie on!


	5. Zakończenie

\- Ta mała, humanofilna, naiwna sierota!? - Uriel nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, o czym wszyscy mówili, po prostu nie mógł. - Moim przełożonym!?

* * *

\- Kapitan? - spytał ogłupiały Castiel, patrząc się na Annę, jakby czekając, aż skończy żartować. - Znaczy się, ja? Czemu ja?

\- Ponieważ i już. - ostro stwierdziła Anna. Zmieniła się, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni przed kilku laty. Była bardziej oschła i rzeczowa, prawie niemiła w stosunku do Castiela. Zmieniła też naczynie, jak zauważył mimochodem, zamiast egipskiej piękności miała ciało jakiejś bladej dziewczyny o rudych włosach, które nawet lepiej do niej pasowało, czego nie omieszkał jej powiedzieć na samym wstępie. Baltazar prawie się wtedy przewrócił na widok jej miny.

\- Brawo, bracie. - Baltazar poklepał ogłuszonego anioła po plecach. - Wprawdzie wiedziałem, że to cię czeka, ale co tam. Wspaniała okazja do picia. - oznajmił, bo nadal nie zrezygnował ze swojej misji upicia przyjaciela, mimo że już dawno wrócili z Babilonu. Bardzo mu brakowało Gabriela, znowu nie miał z kim chodzić po karczmach. - Choć raz, dla odmiany, nasz drogi generał wywarł takie wrażenie, jakie chciał. - dodał złośliwie.

\- Ale ja nie zasłużyłem…- jęknął Castiel. - A co będzie z tobą? - przypomniał sobie i zwrócił się do Anny.

\- Też dostałam awans. - powiedziała Anna, krzyżując ręce na piersi, zła za poświęcaną jej uwagę. Nie miał prawa tak się martwić. - Jestem pułkownikiem.

\- Tylko nie to. - mruknął Baltazar niezupełnie pod nosem. Za to Castiel się ucieszył i Anna uznała za niesprawiedliwe, że ktoś, kto ją bez pardonu porzucił nie powinien tak mile radować się z jej powodzenia. Zwłaszcza, że dostała ten awans tylko dlatego, że wyparł ją z obecnego stanowiska.

\- Tylko dlaczego ja? - spytał się Castiel, nadal nie do końca wierzący w to, co usłyszał.

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wiedziałeś, jak napisać „ufarsin". - powiedział sarkastycznie Baltazar, świadom, że anioł nigdy tego nie wyczuje. - To było coś wielkiego, bracie.- zaczął kiwać głową, niby to z podziwem. Lubił Castiela także za to, że nigdy nie zauważał, jak robi z niego idiotę. To był prawdziwy talent.

A tak naprawdę i Baltazar, i Gabriel byli wtedy zbyt pijani, by napisać cokolwiek sensownego (ach, te uczty babilońskie, w dodatku ostatni wieczór przed rozstaniem), tak że cierpliwy zwykle Castiel po prostu wyrwał Baltazarowi z ręki boskie pióro i sam zapisał na ścianie przepowiednię zagłady.

\- Nie bądź idiotą, Castielu. - Anna nie mogła być w gorszym humorze. Więc uważał, że jest teraz piękniejsza, ale nadal się nią nie interesował, nawet po latach niewidzenia się. A ją to obchodziło. Zmieniła naczynie po to, żeby w końcu o nim zapomnieć, ale nic to nie dało.

Zawsze wolał tych tam, ludzi. Co on w nich widział? Może trzeba im się dokładniej przyjrzeć.

\- Cały Babilon został zniszczony, setki demonów zginęło, pięciu rycerzy Piekła wyegzorcyzmowanych na zawsze, a Żydzi mogą powrócić do swojego kraju. - wyliczyła chłodno. - Wynik twojego pobytu w stolicy. Zadowolony? Niby dlaczego miałbyś nie dostać awansu?

\- Zwłaszcza jak już nie grożą nam dezercje do Babilonu? - dodał Baltazar, patrząc z czystą złośliwością na przełożoną. - Dzięki Ojcu, ja nie dostałem awansu, co by się wtedy działo. - stwierdził zadowolony.

\- Czyli jest jakaś sprawiedliwość na tym świecie. - Anna odbiła piłkę beznamiętnie.

\- To wszystko… no, dobrze, pomogłem. - ustąpił trochę Castiel. - Ale to był mój obowiązek. Dowodził Gabriel, a ja zabiłem… pięć demonów, dokładnie. - policzył szybko - Nadal nie rozumiem, za co dostaję awans.

Właściwie nie była to cała prawda. Miał niemiłe uczucie, że Gabriel awansował go ze względu na swoją słabość do serafina, któremu pozwolił samemu przewodzić całą misją, samemu walcząc na pierwszej linii. Wiedział, że ma niejaki talent do kierowania ludźmi, ale nie chciał awansu dzięki znajomościom. Miał silne poczucie pewnego niedosytu. Ale przynajmniej reszta aniołów, których zaproponował do awansu, otrzymała go, wszyscy bez wyjątku, co trochę go pocieszało.

\- Z twoim podejściem do świata nie zrozumiesz do końca życia. - oświadczył mu Baltazar, który zabił dokładnie sto pięćdziesiąt dwa demony (wskutek zakładu z archaniołem, kto zgarnie więcej czarnookich [przegrał]). - Szczerze, to wszystko właśnie zasługa Gabriela. - powiedział, patrząc na Annę. - Chciał go właściwie zrobić generałem, ale widać ci z góry się nie zgodzili. - uznał, zatykając Castielowi usta, żeby nie mógł zaprotestować.

\- Wiele można o nim powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie jest niewdzięczny. - rzucił do przełożonej wojowniczo, gotów się kłócił w razie potrzeby.

Anna nie zdążyła nic na to odpowiedzieć, bo wszedł Uriel, bez pukania.

Wyglądał na zmęczonego i przybitego. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył całego towarzystwa, ale gdy podniósł głowę i zobaczył wpatrzone w niego dwa obce anioły, na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz konsternacji. Potem poznał przybyszów.

Jego twarz stężała.

\- Witaj, bracie. - przywitał go Castiel ze szczerą radością. Wstał z krzesła, na którym dotychczas dochodził do siebie po otrzymaniu awansu, podszedł do Uriela i podał mu rękę.

\- Ponoć zostałeś specjalistą od pogromów i niszczenia miast. - zmarszczył się lekko - Jesteś najlepszy ze wszystkich, mogę ci tylko pogratulować. - powiedział wreszcie, nie wchodząc na niepewny grunt, bo tak naprawdę był przeciwny masowym ludobójstwom, ale nie mógł o tym powiedzieć przyjacielowi na wstępie, poza tym Uriel był bardzo czuły na punkcie swojej sztuki.

\- Dziękuję. - odpowiedział Uriel dość sztywno - Tobie też należą się gratulacje, jak słyszałem. - zagaił.

\- Tak, mnie i Annie. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - entuzjazm Castiela był zaraźliwy, ale Uriel był jedynym, na którego nie działał. Anna przewróciła oczami.

\- Poczekaj parę stuleci, wtedy uwierzysz. - stwierdził Etiopczyk krótko. Nie bardzo mógł patrzeć na radość brata.

\- Czyżby coś cię gryzło, braciszku? - spytała Anna złośliwie.

\- Ależ skąd. - odpowiedział Uriel dumnie - Martwię się tylko, czy Castiel sobie poradzi z tak odpowiedzialną funkcją.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie tylko to ci przeszkadza. - oznajmiła anielica, jej niebieskie oczy błysnęły krótko.

\- Wiesz, Castielu, chyba Uriel ma jakieś ważne meldunki dla Anny. - wtrącił szybko Baltazar, patrząc na oboje. - Chodź dzielić się radością z całym światem. - pogonił przyjaciela. Pożegnania nie były bardzo wylewne.

\- Jaka niezdrowa atmosfera. – westchnął Baltazar głośno, gdy znaleźli się daleko poza zasięgiem głosu, idąc do miejsca, gdzie stacjonowała jednostka Castiela.

\- Wiesz, aż żal mi cię zostawiać samego z tą dwójką. Źle, że mamy różne przydziały. - powiedział do przyjaciela - Ale jakby co, zawsze możesz się upić, a ja cię odprowadzę do bazy. - zaproponował poważnie.

\- Dzięki, Baltazarze, ale chyba nie skorzystam. - uśmiechnął się łagodnie Castiel - Strasznie się zdziwiłem, ale powiem ci szczerze, chyba będzie mi się podobało na tym stanowisku. - powiedział zamyślony, zwalniając kroku. - Tyle nowych obowiązków… Ale zawsze lubiłem mieć dużo pracy. A skoro jestem kapitanem garnizonu, to będę musiał częściej zajmować się ludźmi, nie tylko demonami. Cieszy mnie to, zawsze mnie interesowali. - wyznał przyjacielowi.

\- Jesteś dziwny. - podsumował Baltazar.

Szli chwilę w milczeniu.

\- No dobrze, robi się ckliwie, ja znikam. - oznajmił anioł. Castiel skinął głową, dalej milcząc. Przystanęli. Baltazar poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Trzymaj się, bracie. Jakby co, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. - powiedział jowialnie, klepnął go jeszcze raz, po czym zniknął.

Castielowi przyszło do głowy, że nigdy nie lubił pożegnań. Miał wrażenie, że skończyło się coś więcej niż tylko misja babilońska.

Otrząsnął się. Już bez zatrzymywania się ruszył do obozowiska swojego pułku, by jako pierwszym przekazać im nowinę. W myślach zanotował, żeby wywołać ich najpierw na zewnątrz, bo gotowi beztrosko roznieść namiot z radości. Źle by było, gdyby pierwszą noc jego urzędowania mieli spędzić pod gołym niebem.

* * *

 _Teraźniejszość_

Długo leżał bez ruchu na łóżku, zatopiony we wspomnieniach.

Nagle jakby coś go tknęło. Zerwał się z posłania, podszedł do okna i otworzył je. Poczuł, że musi wydostać się na dwór. Wgramolił się na zewnętrzny parapet i spojrzał dwa piętra w dół, na ziemię. Nie, to był zły kierunek.

Zebrał się w sobie i skoczył na schody przeciwpożarowe sąsiedniej kamienicy. Całą konstrukcja zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, gdy wylądował, ale go to nie przestraszyło. Ruszył na górę i już po chwili wspinał się na dach. Udało się. Zobaczył gwiazdy.

Pamiętał liczne wojny, złoty wiek Aten, republikę rzymską. Pamiętał powstania w Judei. Pamiętał, że podczas rozmowy z Neronem cesarz rzucił w niego butem. Pamiętał zakaz zstępowania na Ziemię. Pamiętał dwa tysiące lat patrzenia w dół.

Czy już wtedy to się zaczęło? Przez te wszystkie lata - to była troska i pełnienie obowiązków, czy może już pycha i udawanie Ojca? Czy to był przedsmak tego, co go czekało?

Chyba. Gdy teraz nad tym myślał, przyznawał uczciwie przed samym sobą, że mógł spodziewać się upadku. Ale był zbyt pewny swej wiary, zbyt pewny siebie, zbyt ślepy wreszcie, by zobaczyć swoje wady. To przez to stał się tym, kim teraz jest. A jego bracia i siostry musiały za to płacić.

Czy da się to zmienić?

Patrzył na gwiazdy, które ocalały z Upadku i myślał: widziałem to już wcześniej.

Tak, istniała taka możliwość.

Koniec

* * *

 _Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało:)._


End file.
